The Beginning of Something
by Yue Guang Kuroneko
Summary: Their relationship was strictly business. She had a debt to fulfill and he kept track of that debt and added to it but when he saves her, it was the beginning of something. [Oneshot: KyouyaxHaruhi]


**Title:** _The Beginning of Something_  
**Written by:** Yue Guang Kuroneko  
**Pairing:** KyouyaxHaruhi  
**Rating: **eto...PG.  
**Written for:** IceQueenRex and because Nya-nya came up with this plot bunny along with "Puppy Love"  
**Dedicated to:** Ice-san because her request wasn't fulfilled for weeks (months?) I'm sorry this took so long!  
**Warning: ** Beware of OOCness and just general suckage!  
**BETA: **WraithR249 (Thank you so much!)  
**Summary: **Their relationship was strictly business. She had a debt to fulfill and he kept track of that debt (and added to it.) However, when he saves her, it was the beginning of something.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran or any of its characters. They belong only to the great Bisco Hatori-sama (and BONES)...I don't even own the entire plot...this was all Nya-nya's doing. I'm just the writer conveying the story that was building in Nyanto's KyouxHaru-fluff-infested mind.

**The Beginning of _Something_**

By, kuroneko-chan (and nya-nya)

--

It was just another day at the Host Club. Except on this particular day, they were all enjoying their vacation at one of the newly-opened Ootori health hotels, complete with a gym, a relaxing atmosphere, and a lavish garden pool—alongside their customers. Despite the different location, they continued to host as if they were still back in the unused Third Music Room. Also, luckily for them, they were the first (and only) customers permitted to enjoy the rich environment. Think of it as "testing the facility for _small_ errors", if you will.

Suou Tamaki was hidden by the waterfall, located at the end of the large pool, seated by the lucky girl who happened to have designated him for this day several months earlier and was now being serenaded by his sweet (and very idiotic) words.

Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru were in the shallow pool, holding each other close in a rather dangerous position whilst their designators were on the verge of exploding from the "wonderful, forbidden brotherly love."

Haninozuka Mitsukuni was sliding down the rock-disguised slide, being caught by the silent Morinozuka Takashi afterwards. Hunny's designators squealed at his cuteness and his bunny swimming trunks (not to forget to mention that Hunny-senpai had dressed Usa-chan up in floaties and a pair of cute, matching swimming trunks as well.)

As for their natural rookie, Fujioka Haruhi (who just happened to be anatomically different from everyone else in the Host Club) was sitting at the edge of the pool. She had her feet dipped in the pool and chatting with her customers who happen to be very much in love with her.

Ootori Kyouya glanced down at his watch, and then back at the ledger that has never left his side since the club's foundation.

"Ikeda-san," He spoke up, walking over to the waterfall, giving her a friendly smile. "Your time with Tamaki is up."

"Already?" Ikeda gave a disappointed sigh.

"I will dream of you and our time here tonight, under the sparkling stars that reflect in your beautiful eyes," Tamaki whispered into her ear as a good-bye and Kyouya had to lead her away before she fainted from giddiness.

Kyouya glanced up to tell Haruhi's designators that their time was up (Haruhi's fans have certainly grown over the past year) when he realized that they were alone and looking rather worried.

"Where is Haruhi?" He asked them; taking a mental note that Haruhi's debt has just jumped up another few hundred yen due to the neglecting of her customers.

"Haruhi-kun was asked to leave with someone," One of her regulars said. "It seemed very urgent."

_Urgent?_ Kyouya thought skeptically. _What's even more urgent than paying off her debt?_

He prepared to seat himself at a nearby table in between the waterfall and where Haruhi's clients were idly swimming in the pool when he noticed the short brunette disappear behind a few trees. Feeling the need to drag her back (after verbally stating that her debt has been doubled for her stunt), he decided to follow her.

It was strange, he had to admit. Haruhi wasn't the type to forget about her debt so easily. Why on earth would she leave her customers for something other than the Host Club?

He followed her into the dense "forest" and realized that she was heading into the still-undeveloped part of the pool. Flipping open his ledger, he gaze at the map folded neatly in one of its pockets. The section they were in was nearly completed and included a whirlpool. Since it had not yet been tested (come to think of it, it was scheduled to be tested later today), they had not yet opened it to the wealthy public.

Kyouya heard a splash and glanced in the direction of the whirlpool, where he sensed someone's presence. Cautiously, he headed over to find that two bulky men was pushing Haruhi's body into the water. Nearby, he found a familiar girl smirking at the drowning sight before her.

"You got me kicked out of the Host Club," Ayanokoji's voice was unsteady. "I'll never forgive you for separating me and Tamaki-sama, Fujioka!"

Haruhi was silent as she was pushed back down into the water. Why the hell won't that idiot call out for help?

"What are you doing, Ayanokoji-san?" Kyouya stepped out of the foliage, calmly meeting her panicking eyes. "You were forbidden to take place in any Host Club activities."

"Kuso," Ayanokoji cursed before fleeing with her two bodyguards snappishly.

Flipping open his phone, he called for the Ootori private police, who were positioned secretly around the hotel.

"Yes," He spoke into the phone. "A young girl and two bodyguards."

He snapped the phone closed and his gaze flitted over to Haruhi who was panting for breath.

"Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi began breathlessly before she froze.

Kyouya felt himself move as her body was being violently pulled underwater.

"Haruhi," He heard himself mutter in slight panic as her head disappeared under, surrounded by the churning water. "Damn it…"

Throwing his ledger and glasses aside, he dove into the water, searching for Haruhi's figure. She it the middle of the whirlpool, caught in its strong currents, unable to escape. He was unsure exactly how he did it, but with powerful strokes and a firm grip, he managed to pull Haruhi above the water and away from the swirling vortex.

"KYOUYA!" Tamaki's worried voice carried over to him as he swam away from the fading whirlpool, his left arm locked firmly around her waist.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru nearly tackled him along with Tamaki as he reached the shore, placing her gently down on the ground on her back.

"S—she's not breathing," Kaoru breathed as he knelt down next to Haruhi's still body.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny wailed, his eyes watering.

"WE MUST PERFORM RPC!" Tamaki screamed in panic.

"RPC?" The twins asked simultaneously, each raising an eyebrow at the bizarre acronym.

"Wasn't it PCR?" Hunny suggested, concerned tears slipping down his cheeks.

"CPR," Mori stated simply with a rare look of worry on his face.

"SOMEBODY SAVE MY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki shrieked. "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PERFORM RCP!"

Kyouya knelt down next to Haruhi, ignoring their ramblings and worried screeching. He tilted her chin, pinched the bridge of her nose, and listened for any sign of breathing. There was none. He checked her pulse but found a weak one and quickly, he placed his lips over hers, giving her two breaths of his air before counting to five and administering another breath.

He had given her only one more breath of air before Haruhi began to cough up water reflexively. She was unconscious, but she was alive and he released a silent sigh of relief.

"Yokatta!" Tamaki placed a hand over his heart in relief. "My daughter is safe!"

Kyouya lifted up Haruhi in his arms, relieved that he had managed to save her. Without Haruhi, surely their club would disperse. Every member in the club would chase after her, would long for her, forgetting all about the Host Club and each other. That was Haruhi in their world. She was their support and whether she was a toy, an amusement, a motherly figure, didn't matter at all. She was special in some way or another to the Host Club, except himself.

He had never thought of Haruhi as anything _special_. Certainly, she was intelligent and witty and not to mention immensely dense when it came to male and female relationships and emotions, and why would it matter that she was the only one who could tell the twins apart, or what the stoic Mori is thinking about? That doesn't make her special in any way, shape, or form in his eyes. They were special in everybody else's _because_ she could tell the twins apart, _because_ she was perceptive and caring, but that didn't affect him.

Fujioka Haruhi may have been difficult to decipher and read but every human being had a weakness. His father taught him that. Every human had a weakness and if one was clever enough to discover all types of weaknesses, then you possess the upper hand—therefore that one weakness that Haruhi possessed wasn't that difficult to figure out.

Kyouya continued up to her room with the entire Host Club (and most of Haruhi's fans) in tow. They were chattering loudly, all worried to death about Haruhi's well-being, but there was no doubt that Haruhi would want peace in her condition.

"IS HARUHI-KUN ALL RIGHT!"

"HARU-CHAN!"

He entered her room (with a simple call to the front desk, stating that he simply needed room 325 to be opened) and shot a glare at the members and customers who attempted to enter the room to suffocate Haruhi. He made sure that they backed out of the room to give her peace. When they retreated out of Haruhi's room, he closed the door and proceeded to her bed. He gently set her down upon it and covered her body with the hotel's warm blankets and ran a hand through his dripping hair, watching her sleep peacefully. He pushed aside a strand of her drenched hair before pulling his hand away and turned to leave.

Haruhi let out a low groan and Kyouya turned back to find Haruhi sitting up groggily.

"Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi lifted her eyes to meet his. "What happened?"

"You nearly drowned," He said vaguely.

"And you saved me?" Haruhi offered him an amiable, not to mention naïve, smile. "Thank you."

"I had no choice in the matter," He spoke, walking towards the door and placing his hand on the doorknob. "Losing you would mean losing a large amount of profit. Not to mention there will be no one to pay the debt that you still owe."

A small smile crept onto his lips as he closed the door, missing the small, knowing smile on Haruhi's own features.

There _must_ have been something hidden there, something fulfilling and beautiful. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was definitely the beginning of _something_.

**OWARI**

**Author's Note:** This idea came from Nyanto from the FRoP forums and we were talking on msn live through msn call.

So, most of these story ideas were hers, if not all of them. All I can take credit for is my writing style...and that's it. (Actually, you know what? I probably wouldn't have finished this fic if it wasn't for WraithR249! So please thank him for BETAing it for me!) I hope you all enjoyed the fluff and OOCness due to many hours of chatting and fangirling!

I apologize if the CPR process was incorrect. I did research on it but every site said at least one thing different, so I just pretty much got fed up with it and took note of the directions that came up everytime I searched. (I pray that this information is pretty much correct though because we want Kyouya to SAVE her, not kill her.)

- "Hunny-senpai" The suffix -senpai is used for those higher than you. For example, an 8th grader would call an 11th grader "-senpai"  
- "Usa-chan" is what Hunny calls the bunny he carries around with him  
- "Ikeda-san" The suffix -san is used for those who are not close to you and is unisex.  
- "yen" is the Japanese currency.  
- "Haruhi-kun," The suffix -kun is used for (in most cases) males.  
- "Kuso," is a Japanese curse word.

Feedback is really appreciated. Constructive criticism is also appreciated. Mean flames are retaliated with my evil dust kitties and their water furballs...so don't try them. You'll regret it. Really.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
